Confusing Lives and Underaged Drinking
by Mel Writer
Summary: If Katsuki was Xanxus. Warning, rated T because of Swearing. Lots of it. May be continued, may be left as is. Enjoy. Chapter 3 is up now, have fun, and yeah I'm still thinking of changing the name. Ideas?
1. Chapter 1

If my brain had told me that Xanxus was Katsuki before I stupidly made him Hayato in my other story, _Boku no Hero Hibari Kyoya!_

WARNING: Language. Lots and _lots_ of swearing. Like… a lot. This also may have way more drama than I intended.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or BNHA.

* * *

It surprised him, his memories. They snuck up on him, like some annoying younger family member that you weren't allowed to hit randomly attaching themselves to his neck; that kind of exasperation. He was seven years old, for a second time, brushing his teeth before bed, but after his bath, when a passing thought made itself known.

'_Where did my scars go?'_

And then, a second later,

'_Wait, what scars?'_

And _then_,

'_Wait! What fucking language is this?!'_

And Then.

'…_Eh, I'm too tired for this shit.'_

And so Xanxus of Varia, now the seven-year-old Bakugou Katsuki, spat out his toothpaste, rinsed out his mouth, found his mother's liquor cabinet, snuck a small nightcap and went to bed.

The next morning, Xanxus erupted from the soft mattress, darting into the bathroom in a panic to poke and prod at himself in the mirror. His hair was blond, not the pitch black he remembered. His skin was fucking _pale_, fucking _not tan_, and seriously, where the fuck were his scars?! He had grown to like how intimidating they were damn it! Now, with these _fucking _pudgy cheeks and _fucking _flawless skin, he was more likely to be treated like someone's angry puppy when he was glaring at them, rather than be treated like the man really could kill whoever was fucking unlucky enough to get in his way!

His eyes were the only resemblance he could cling to, however; his eyes were still a crazy red – a few shades lighter, and a lot more doe-like with his diminutive appearance, because what the fuck, why not?

(The most embarrassing thing, though, was the fact that the man had to cling to the sink to lean in close enough to the mirror for his liking; _his feet weren't touching the ground!_)

"…What… WHAT THE SHITTY FUCKING HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" He screamed, his voice breaking in different parts and squeaking in others. Footsteps slammed on the stairs, someone running full tilt up them before the door was almost ripped off its hinges.

"The Fuck did you just say, child?!" It was his mother, his new mother, but now wasn't the time to realize this. Xanxus was still far too concerned with the pigment of his skin to even look at her.

"Shut up, hag!"

"What did you just call me?" it was the clam, cold tone that made Xanxus turn to her. He glared.

"You Fucking heard-"

The sound of the slap resounded in the bathroom, the echo almost fading out completely before the sting of the hit really reached his brain. Xanxus brought his hand up to his cheek, surprised that the woman would hit him. He pulled his hand back when he felt something wet, and his bottom lip started trembling when he realized he was crying.

Slowly, the blonde woman folded to her knees in front of him, low enough to be eye-level with him, and she reached out to take his hands in hers.

Her eyes looked suspiciously wet as well.

"I think we both went a bit too far just now, and we both did something we regret." She said softly. Xanxus couldn't do anything but stare at her. After a short moment, he numbly nodded. She nodded back at him.

"What do you regret?"

To his shame, Xanxus heaved a sob, sniffled and muttered, "Calling you a mean word, and swearing a lot."

The blonde woman smiled a very small and sad smile, her eyes softening, and a tear rolled down her cheek when she blinked. "I regret hitting you, my beautiful boy."

He heaved another sob when she reached forward to kiss his forehead. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so-sorr-" he couldn't even get the words out he was suddenly crying so hard. Had he ever cried this hard before? Had he ever cried, period?

"Mama is sorry, too." She whispered, pulling Xanxus into a hug. She held him gently while Xanxus tried to get his tears under control. What was even happening? He was the boss of a Mafia, and he was _crying_ over a slap to the face? But at the same time, he was really confused, because his arms wound themselves around her shoulders of their own accord, and he found himself wanting his Mama to make the pain go away. But what the hell? He hadn't felt that, even with his real mom back in the slums of Italy!

…Italy? Mafia? Wait… this was getting even more confusing?

His confusion stilled his tears, and the woman backed off a little, sitting on her heels away from him. "Now, you have about 40 minutes to get ready for school, you woke up a bit early. I'm just starting breakfast, so come down and eat when you're dressed in your school uniform, alright?"

Xanxus blinked up at her, both in confusion and to get rid of the residual tears. When had he last gone to school? He had had privet tutors all his life in the mansion, why would he go to a school now? The blonde woman smiled, bigger than her last one and she stood to leave him be.

"I love you, Katsuki. Come down when you're ready, but don't be late!" The last line was sung a slight bit as she descended the stairs, but Xanxus was focused on another part altogether.

"… Ka… Tsu… Ki?" He looked down at his hands, his pale, scar-less hands, and muttered to himself, "Oh, that's right. I'm… Bakugou Katsuki now."

It took him another ten minutes of staring at his hands before he remembered where his school uniform was, and that he had to go put it on.

* * *

This likely won't get continued, but the last time I said that, I ended up making 5 more parts to a series, so…

Tentatively marked complete until I know more. R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back with another chapter! A little late for Xanxus' birthday, but oh well. I'm not perfect and I don't claim to be. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

* * *

It's been 5 years.

Five long, hard, painfully dull years.

Five _fucking_ years since Xanxus remembered who he was, his past life, and he has since had to relive a childhood he had never initially had in this peaceful little city that he had never encountered beyond Namimori, in the skinny-as-shit, pale-as-fuck body he genuinely hated.

… ok, the skinny-as-shit, pale-as-fuck body he _used_ to genuinely hate.

But then he discovered his Quirk.

Fuck Flames of Wrath – he could make explosions from his sweat?! Fucking _what?!_ Instantly, Xanxus was taken with this world. He never really had had a childhood, or a good up-bringing or a career _choice_ of any kind; but the little kid he had lived as for 7 years (Bakugou Katsuki) had wanted to be a Hero. It peaked the man's interest, so he spent the last 5 (excruciatingly boring) years learning how to be a civilian, when all he had ever known was how to be a mafioso.

Turns out, there's not much difference. Just don't randomly hit other people, and you're good.

And now, here he was. 12 years old, starting middle school, his childhood 'friend' – read: punching bag – stumbling over himself to mutter an apology for bumping into his shoulder when he was walking without looking.

"I-i-i-i-i-I'm s-so-sorry, Ka-Kacchan."

'_Kacchan.'_ * Xanxus thought distastefully. _'And he thinks 'Deku' is a mean nickname? Fuckin' kids these days, sayin' shit without knowing a goddamn thing.'_

"Whatever, fucking _nerd_. Don't to it again." He growled and continued to class without any farther complaint from the mousy green-haired boy. (Or if there was one, Xanxus didn't care.) But now that he had gotten accustomed to this world, (and over the fact that he had a mother that loved him enough that she wouldn't let him have her alcohol, the hag) he used the following year to think on what he wanted to _do_ in this world. Because now he had a choice in what he wanted to do, and that wasn't something he was familiar with.

And there in lay his dilemma.

He was a mafioso. He was an evil, bloody killer. He has killed so many people in his past; enough that he was sure he was supposed to go to hell, not live a new life as someone _innocent._ But maybe that was just it. Maybe he was living this new life to atone for his old life's misdeeds. Maybe, just maybe, he was meant to save people in this life.

… nah, who gives a shit?

* * *

Apparently, Karma gives a shit, because the same day he had said something that even he realized a bit too late was just a really shitty thing to say, he was caught by some slime motherfucker that was saying shit about him being a good hiding place or something?

Oh, no _fucking_ way. He thought he was supposed to have been reborn into a PG rated kids show, not some fucked up slime hentai!

"Get the fuck off a' me!" He screamed, blasting away as much of the slime as he could. But the bastard came surging back, as if his explosions did fuck all – which was true. His 'Quirk' was virtually useless against someone without a solid form. Suddenly, he really wanted his flames back – the Sky element could Harmonize and solidify enough of the motherfucker that Xanxus might be able to actually blast the cocksucker.

The slime was starting to get into his mouth – he couldn't breath. He-he _couldn't breath. _And the 'Heroes'? They were all on the sidelines, holding back the populace! Doing jack all to help him! They were Heroes, right?! Then why the fuck weren't they at least helping him?! Were they just gonna let him die?! He was just a kid (again)!

His vision was going blurry on the sides, and his hearing must have been affected too, because all of a sudden he heard _"Kacchan!"_ when there was no way that Deku could be helping him. He had just told the Quirkless idiot to jump off a roof, there was no way…

A bright yellow backpack soared across his fading vision, a notebook hitting the slime in the eye, giving him just enough space to breath. Gasping, Xanxus yelled for Midoriya Izuku, helpless, Quirkless, foolish Deku, to get the fuck away before the smile fucker got him too. Asked him why he was there; why he of all people, was there when no one else was coming.

"Your eyes… looked like they were asking for help." Deku said back, and fuck, Xanxus didn't know what to do with that. Before he could respond to that (not that he knew how, because _'What? My eyes?_) All Might was there, and just like that, the man, no, the _Legend_ punched the slime bastard so hard, he changed the atmospheric pressure enough to make it rain sludge villain.

Because why not? Physics was never his best school subject in his past life, but that didn't seem to matter to this world anyway.

Minutes later, Xanxus was being praised by the Heroes who hadn't done jack shit for him, while his personal hero was being scolded for jumping in.

But… if Deku hadn't stepped in… would Xanxus still be standing there? No… and the Quirkless brat didn't even think of himself when he jumped – he just wanted to help his personal tormentor. Who in their right mind even does that?

Sawada Tsunayoshi. That's who would do that.

Gritting his teeth, he excused himself to go home, claiming that he was tired – which was only half true. Honestly, he just didn't want to look at Deku again, because he knew if he looked the kid in the eye, he would 100% see the 10th Boss of the Vongola Familia standing there in place of the kid he had tormented his whole life.

Xanxus made up his mind that night. He was going to be a Hero – not just any Hero though, he was going to be the best Hero to have ever existed.

For Deku.

For Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

*I read somewhere that Kacchan was the word used for overly slutty women who liked banging multiple guys at once. Don't know how true it is, and I'm too tired with #collegelife to give a shit.

I actually enjoy writing Xanxus like this, it lets me let out my inner bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Whelp. Here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy?

* * *

HOW THE FUCK IS HE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST TO PROTECT DEKU IF THE FUCKING IDIOT WAS GOING TO BE A HERO TOO?!

Seriously, what the fuck?!

For the past year, literally, a whole fucking year, he had trained as hard as he could, became the best version of 'Bakugou Katsuki' Xanxus could, _just_ so he could be a hero for all the Deku's and Dame-Tsuna's of the world; only to then find out Deku had had a fucking Quirk all along?!

Fuck this.

This shitty little bastard had the _balls_ to _lie_ to him all along about being Quirkless?! There was simply no way this was ok with Xanxus. The nerd was going to be put in his place.

And Xanxus did just that.

… and the nerd still, somehow, won. Like, the floaty bitch that was partnered with Deku, was able to get her paws on the mock weapon that Xanxus and his 'teammate' were guarding. So… he won _and_ lost?

Which was a really confusing thing to think for Xanxus. He was used to the clear-cut Win-or-you're-dead kind of battles. Deku was being carried out on a stretcher, the floating girl was throwing up (ew) because of Quirk-overuse, and he and his teammate were without a scratch. But he still lost?

And then he went back to the main monitoring room to get lectured by Pony-tail bitch, and then he had to watch the half-hot-half-cold weirdo literally freeze a building in its entirety, and he came to the startling conclusion that he was not anywhere _near_ where he needed to be, to be the best Hero ever.

As embarrassing as it was… he may have cried. A bit. Like one tear as he screamed at a beaten and bruised Deku later that day when he was trying to leave.

"This is my starting line! Right here! I'm just getting started!"

* * *

That night was hard to sleep through. So that night was the night Xanxus added meditation to his nightly routine. Meditation had always put him off because somewhere in the back of his mind he kept linking the experience to his time locked in his father's ice. Thinking without moving. Concentrating on his inner self while blocking out his physical form… he would never admit it to anyone, but whenever he went too deep into his own head, he would feel uncontrollably cold, stiff like his muscles were still frozen in place and he needed to move before he had a mental breakdown – because what kind of Mafia Boss had fucking mental breakdowns?

But he wasn't a Boss in this life. He was Bakugou Katsuki; teenager, deranged fighter, student, and aspiring Hero. He could have that breakdown, actually think through his issues, embrace them and finally fucking get over it.

He got out of bed sometime around midnight, snuck downstairs for his mother's liquor cabinet, and downed 4 long pulls of the strongest shit the woman had – again, he was thankful this woman was his mother this time around. She had caught him before, drinking from her stash and, long talk aside, had conceded to allowing him to drink once a month, so long as he kept up his curfew and his grades. Xanxus allowed this because he knew that she had the power to abstain from having any alcohol in the house, and that would just fucking suck for him.

After replacing the bottle, he trudged back upstairs for a shower. The heat of the water would help keep the cold and stiff memories at bay. Hopefully.

It worked, for the most part.

Xanxus still felt the _need_ to go for a run after his shower, but it was better than before. The memory still hurt – the memory of his muscles and joints and bones freezing slowly was an ache that would never leave him, even though the scars they caused left with this new body.

(What hurt the most was the memory of Timoteo's hard stare as he froze over. That never faded – it probably never would.)

* * *

His Flames of Wrath startled him as much as his memories had years and years ago – but more so, they startled the Villains that thought they were tough shit _just_ because they were taking on a pair of teens. He blinked twice at the hole in the wall he hadn't meant to blast down, and then over to Shark-teeth watching him back in awe. The villains seemed to pull back in unison as the redhead began cheering for him.

"Dude! Your Quirk is _amazing_! You just blew a hole in the concrete!"

Well… he wasn't really wrong. Xanxus marvelled at how his Flames had come back to him as if they had never left and melded with his explosive Quirk like nothing he could have ever imagined. It was felt like coming home – like stepping into his skin again for the first time since his memories interrupted his life when he was small. Like breathing.

With a tilt to his head that was a lot calmer than he actually felt, Xanxus aimed his gauntlet at the Villains again, watching in morbid fascination as they all slunk back _afraid_ of him.

He aimed just below them, at the shaky floor they stood on, and activated both his Quirk and his Flames, absolutely destroying where the adults stood and watched them fall into a heap on the ground. They weren't dead, probably, it wasn't that far of a fall, but Xanxus still didn't want to be around when the pros came. Because of course, the pros would be here soon – UA was under attack. First-year students were under attack.

(He forcefully forgot how he had needed a Quirkless Deku to help him before any pro came to his aid, back when he wasn't sure he wanted to be a Hero.)

"Dude, where you going?" Shark-teeth exclaimed as Xanxus began making his way to where the main Villains had broken in. That was where the most damage would be – where there was likely still some scum for him to fight.

"I'm going to go clean up the fucking trash. You coming?"

He wasn't sure why he asked, but there were a lot of (shark-related) similarities between the red-headed teen and Squalo, and he honestly felt a little lighter when the other teen gave an enthusiastic whoop of agreement and flanked his right side.

Right where his Rain belonged.

* * *

Not even sure where this is going, but… R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

And then this happened… whoops.

#sorrynotsorry #killmenow

* * *

Sleep eluded him the night after he got his Flames back. Just the same way he used to, he played with the physical manifestation, watching the warm, brilliant orange fire jump from finger to finger. A realization struck him a few minutes into reacquainting with his Flame. He was in far less 'Danger' with the trash villains, than he had been with the sludge pedo from before – why _the fuck_ didn't his Flames come back then?!

For some reason, Xanxus felt like he was being mocked. With a sneer and a low growl, he snuffed out his Flames and went to sleep.

* * *

Some purple-haired fucker thought it was funny to challenge _him_ of all people after class ended the day they learned about the semi-quasi Olympics parody that the school hosted once a year.

Like honestly, what the fuck was his deal? Just because he wasn't good enough to make it to this class, didn't make it Xanxus' problem. Just be better. Your Quirk ain't good enough? Either struggle to accept it, or struggle to get better. Don't make it someone else's issue that you aren't enough for you.

Make yourself good enough for you, or accept that you aren't. It ain't hard.

So he brushed off the fucker, as well as all the trashy onlookers, and walked home. Literally anything would be better than dragging his mind down to _their_ level.

* * *

"I pledge… That I'll be number one." Xanxus walked off the stage among jeers and negative shouts, feeling a lot calmer than he had felt in the previous few weeks. He knew Deku was watching him as he descended the stairs. He knew most, if not all his classmates were watching him with hate in their eyes. He knew all the students and most of the stadium hated his guts for the comment…

He loved it.

Oh, how the (former) Varia Leader _loved_ the jeers and the drama! It almost made him miss his old life.

His smile and laugh were not happy ones as he continued to his place in line.

* * *

First up: an obstacle race.

… A little dumb, but he could deal.

Xanxus enjoyed the first part of the race – using the other students as launching pads to jump higher up than he could have right from the ground. He felt like he was flying- no, fuck that he _was_ flying!

Flying right over the suddenly frozen robot…

Since when was a robot considered part of an obstacle race? No, seriously. What? _Why?_

… whatever, he was still flying over it and catching up to someone that was in front of him. Wasn't that the fucking half'n'half kid? Did he freeze the robots? It was likely.

Xanxus added a bit of his Flames to his explosive sweat and blasted right over the kid's pompous head – but fuck the scum was fast. He landed running and they raced neck and neck for a while before the bastard used his ice to create a bridge over the small canyon.

The canyon, meant to be the second obstacle of the race, was a lot smaller than what Xanxus had seen in his past life, but it was still big enough to make him wonder, who was funding this shit? Do they shit fucking golden bricks or something?

And, also, _again,_ since when was a _canyon_ a part of an obstacle race?!

…fuck it. This world had no real concept of physics, Xanxus should really give up expecting things to make sense.

He gauged the distance between the ledge he was on and the closest platform to jump onto and reasoned that his best bet was the bridge the idiot left standing from one end to the other. He pushed an explosion from his hands and landed on the bridge with a running start.

He got about 9 feet before he realized that the kid that got in on _recommendations_ wouldn't have been stupid enough to give everyone a bridge to cross… but Xanxus was stupid enough to fall for an oh so obvious trap.

"FUCK!" He screamed as the ice crumbled beneath his feet. He fell beyond ground level before he was able to ignite his Flames and blast his way up and over to the closest edge to grab hold of.

He was back at the starting ledge… **with other students now ahead of him.**

No.

Fuck that.

This wasn't happening and **that** **would not stand**.

With a growl that scared hapless students beside him (that he ignored, because who cared about scummy nobodies?) Xanxus unleashed his Flames in all their ruthless might, disregarding his explosive sweat, and launched himself into the air. About halfway across the canyon, his Flames dwindled and he was left with just his explosions to get across the last half of this ridiculous obstacle.

Which, really, was more than enough.

Xanxus needed to calm down a bit, and he took measured breathes to do just that as he lightly jogged to the last obstacle. He wasn't the first one there, obviously, but there were only a handful of students that had gotten there before him.

Including the pompous half'n'half, who was leading by a fair margin.

They all had to slow down considerably since the third and final obstacle was a _fucking field of land mines?!_

Oh, Xanxus wanted to kill someone – not because he was concerned for anyone or anything, but because **seriously. ** His explosive sweat packed more of a punch than this dust-up bull shit.

Being the leader of an assassination group, Xanxus had been chased, running full tilt, through many fields with much better hidden, _real_ land mines, so keeping the same jogging pace as he went through this "field" was easy.

What wasn't easy was keeping his cool when the fucker up ahead, the bastard that tricked him with that bridge of ice (setting aside the fact that Xanxus was the one that fell for such an obvious trap).

"Fucking half and half!"

Ok, so he may not actually remember the other's name, but did that really matter?

The other teen tisked as he looked over his shoulder, but continued on as Xanxus caught up. The neck and neck race got fuzzy a moment for Xanxus, but then all of a sudden _**fucking DEKU**_ launched himself over Xanxus and the other scum, Bakugou Katsuki style, and then he was flying over them, and suddenly **Deku** was first place?!

No.

**No.**

* * *

Next time, Xanxus! We see him embarrass himself and redeem himself, all in one chapter! Stay tuned! 😘

Bi-bye


End file.
